Copa del Rey 2016-17
Spain | venue = | dates = 31 August 2016 – 27 May 2017 | number_of_teams = 83 | defending = FC Barcelona | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = 111 | total_goals = 338 | top_goal_scorer = Wissam Ben Yedder (5 goals) | prev_season = 2015-16 | next_season = 2017-18 }} The 2016–17 Copa del Rey is the 115th staging of the Copa del Rey. The winners will be assured a place for the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League Group Stage. Barcelona will enter as the defending champions after winning the 2015–16 edition. Schedule and format ;Notes *Double-match rounds enforce away goals rule, single-match rounds do not. *Games ending in a tie will be decided in extra time; and if it persists, by a penalty shootout. Qualified teams The following teams are qualified for the competition. Reserve teams are excluded. First round The draw for the first and the second round was held on 22 July 2016 at 13:00 CEST in La Ciudad del Fútbol, RFEF headquarters, in Las Rozas, Madrid. In this round, 33 teams from 2016–17 Segunda División B and 9 from 2016–17 Tercera División teams gained entry. In the draw, firstly six teams from Segunda División B received a bye and then, the remaining teams this league and teams from Tercera División faced according to proximity criteria by next groups: *Alcoyano, Arenas, Cartagena, Llagostera, Racing Santander and Tudelano received a bye to the second round. Quero |goals2= Cusi |stadium= Hermanos Antuña |location= Mieres |attendance= 550 |referee= García Martín |stack= yes }} Gaspar Juanma Nieto |stadium= Juan Antonio Endeiza |location= Andorra |attendance= 250 |referee= Galech Apezteguia |stack= yes }} Viamonte González Alayeto Hualde Martínez Isi |penalties2 = Fuster Cidoncha Rayco Menudo Jonathan Ruiz Pastrana Xisco Campos |report= Report |team2= 'Ponferradina |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= San Juan |location= Cintruénigo |attendance= 850 |referee= Sáez de Adana Oribe |stack= yes }} |goals2= Pino Vidal Dimas |stadium= Barraña |location= Boiro |attendance= 1,000 |referee= Jaime Ruiz Álvarez |stack= yes }} Jon García Santamaría Elguezabal |goals2= Trujillo |stadium= Las Llanas |location= Sestao |attendance= 1,000 |referee= José Antonio López Toca |stack= yes }} Dani Hernández |goals2= Diego Sánchez |stadium= Urritxe |location= Amorebieta-Etxano |attendance= 600 |referee= Sergio Usón Rosel |stack= yes }} |goals2= Juan Antonio |aet= yes |penaltyscore= 3–4 |penalties1 = Lois David Fas Pibe Gámez Ferreras |penalties2 = Liñán Dailos Gabri Lolo Juan Antonio |stadium= Morvedre |location= Sagunto |attendance= 1,000 |referee= Albert Ávalos Martos |stack= yes }} Vina |goals2= Moreno Gallar Ángel Bastos |stadium= San Lorenzo |location= Laredo |attendance= 600 |referee= Carlos Álvarez Fernández |stack= yes }} Yurrebaso |goals2= |stadium= Lasesarre |location= Barakaldo |attendance= 1,000 |referee= César Díez Cano |stack= yes }} Satrústegui Cristian Toledo |penalties2 = Adrián León Espina Mendi Chevi |report= Report |team2= 'UD Logroñés |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= La Planilla |location= Calahorra |attendance= 700 |referee= David Recio Moreno |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Municipal |location= Mollerussa |attendance= |referee= Daniel Yuste Querol |stack= yes }} |goals2= Onwu |stadium= Mundial 82 |location= Lorca |attendance= 1,000 |referee= Antonio Artacho Cobo |stack= yes }} Borja López |goals2= Rubén Negredo |stadium= Nou Camp |location=Cornellà de Llobregat |attendance= 500 |referee= Víctor Rives Leal |stack=yes }} Nano Delgado |goals2= Caramelo Iñaki |stadium= A Malata |location= Ferrol |attendance= 1,000 |referee= Eduardo Rodríguez García |stack= yes }} Agulló |goals2= Urkizu |stadium= Carlos Belmonte |location= Albacete |attendance= 2,000 |referee= Rafael Sánchez López |stack= yes }} Willy Diego Díaz David Agudo José Manuel |goals2= |stadium= Francisco de la Hera |location= Almendralejo |attendance= 1,500 |referee= Rubén Ruipérez Marín |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Salto del Caballo |location= Toledo |attendance= |referee= Alfonso Vicente Moral |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= El Palmar |location= Sanlúcar de Barrameda |attendance= 2,000 |referee= Francisco José Hernández Maeso |stack= yes }} Second round In the second round teams from Segunda División played among themselves and teams from Segunda División B and Tercera played separately. Córdoba received a bye to the third round. Guarrotxena |goals2= Guillermo Nino |penalties1 = Eguaras Guarrotxena Aurtenetxe Mesa Salinas |penalties2 = Fraile Nino Pinto Pelayo |stadium= Anduva |location= Miranda de Ebro |attendance= 2,727 |referee= Prieto Iglesias |stack= yes }} |goals2= Germán Cristo González |stadium= Anxo Carro |location= Lugo |attendance= 2,500 |referee= Areces Franco |stack= yes }} |stadium= Juegos Mediterráneos |location= Almería |attendance= 5,397 |referee= Arcediano Monescillo |stack= yes }} Ibon Díez |goals2= |stadium= Carlos Belmonte |location= Albacete |attendance= 1,314 |referee= Campos Salinas |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Ciudad de Tudela |location= Tudela |attendance= 450 |referee= Herrero Arenas |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Hermanos Antuña |location= Mieres |attendance= 600 |referee= López Parra |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Nou Estadi |location= Tarragona |attendance= 3,787 |referee= Sagués Oscoz |stack= yes }} Lolo |goals2= Albisua Mikel |penalties1 = Kiko Javi Rosa Goku Lolo Juan Antonio Larra Gabri Piña Ojeda Marcos Lolo Javi Rosa Larra |penalties2 = Chumbi Mikel Javi López Borja García C. Martínez Borja Martínez A. López Pina Menéndez Dorronsoro Chumbi Borja García Mikel |stadium= Municipal |location= Sant Francesc Xavier |attendance= 400 |referee= Montes García-Navas |stack= yes }} García Santamaría Oliván |penalties2 = Espinosa Verza Montañés Roger Campaña |report= Report |team2= Levante |goals1= Güiza |goals2= Roger |stadium= Ramón de Carranza |location= Cádiz |attendance= 12,389 |referee= Alberola Rojas |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Municipal |location= Guijuelo |attendance= 600 |referee= Sánchez Laso |stack= yes }} Héber |goals2= Cano |stadium= El Sardinero |location= Santander |attendance= 5,456 |referee= Román Román |stack= yes }} Martín Bicho Cruz Joselu Felip |penalties2 = Álvarez Rodrigo González Hualde Isi Celihueta |stadium= A Malata |location= Ferrol |attendance= 1,200 |referee= Alonso Prendes |stack= yes }} I. González Moreno |goals2= Fernández |stadium= Reino de León |location= León |attendance= 1,613 |referee= Espasandín Cores |stack= yes }} Yurrebaso |goals2= González Obieta |penalties1 = Pérez Cerrajería Etxebarria David Candela |penalties2 = Castro Goñi González Dieng Alec |stadium= Lasesarre |location= Barakaldo |attendance= 700 |referee= Leo Ollo |stack= yes }} Roberto |goals2= |stadium= Salto del Caballo |location= Toledo |attendance= 1,600 |referee= Santos Pargaña |stack= yes }} Gallego García |goals2= Willy |stadium= Municipal |location= Cornellà de Llobregat |attendance= 600 |referee= Iván González |stack= yes }} |goals2= Salinas |penalties1 = Martín Juanlu Fernando Arturo Rico Verdú Míchel |penalties2 = Chechu Fernando Miñano Gaspar Mainz Pol Dalmau |stadium= Cartagonova |location= Cartagena |attendance= 7,600 |referee= Montero De Lerma |stack= yes }} |goals2= Míchel Raúl de Tomás |stadium= La Romareda |location= Zaragoza |attendance= 10,525 |referee= Arias López |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Iberostar |location= Palma |attendance= 4,790 |referee= Pulido Santana |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= El Alcoraz |location= Huesca |attendance= 2,012 |referee= Ais Reig |stack= yes }} Juande Tito |goals2= Linares Michu |stadium= La Condomina |location= Murcia |attendance= 2,964 |referee= Cuadra Fernández |stack= yes }} |goals2= |stadium= Santo Domingo |location= Alcorcón |attendance= 1,947 |referee= Valdés Aller |stack= yes }} Third round The third round was played in a similar format to the second one. Huesca received a bye to the round of 32. |stadium= Manuel Martínez Valero |location= Elche |attendance= 5,470 |referee= Figueroa Vázquez |stack= yes }} Óscar Vega Iñigo Ros Javi Cabezas Iñaki |penalties2= Liñán Javi Rosa Larra Lolo Juan Antonio |stadium= Ciudad de Tudela |location= Tudela |attendance= 1,500 |referee= Baiges Dones |stack= yes }} |goals2= Juanma Jesús Imaz |stadium= Iberostar |location= Palma |attendance= 5,651 |referee= Medié Jiménez |stack= yes }} |goals2= Carmona Aspas |stadium= San Juan |location= Cintruénigo |attendance= 1,500 |referee= Rezola Etxeberria |stack= yes }} |goals2= Maloku |penalties1= Trashorras Zé Castro Nacho Miku Manucho Beltrán Quini |penalties2= Madinda Kakabadze López Emaná Moha Suzuki Molina |stadium= Vallecas |location= Madrid |attendance= 5,282 |referee= Eiriz Mata |stack= yes }} César Díaz |goals2= |stadium= El Sardinero |location= Santander |attendance= 9,719 |referee= Carbajales Gómez |stack= yes }} Gallar |goals2= Aketxe |stadium= Reino de León |location= León |attendance= 3,616 |referee= J. Iglesias Villanueva |stack= yes }} Gaspar |goals2= Enric |stadium= José Rico Pérez |location= Alicante |attendance= 6,000 |referee= Varón Aceitón |stack= yes }} Toni Lolo González |goals2= Álvarez |stadium= Salto del Caballo |location= Toledo |attendance= 2,500 |referee= Muñoz Piedra |stack= yes }} |goals2= Juli Piovaccari |stadium= Ramón de Carranza |location= Cádiz |attendance= 10,966 |referee= De la Fuente Ramos |stack= yes }} de Tomás |goals2= Amath |stadium= José Zorrilla |location= Valladolid |attendance= 4,210 |referee= Pérez Montero |stack= yes }} Final phase The draw for the Round of 32 was held on 14 October 2016, in La Ciudad del Fútbol. In this round, all La Liga teams entered the competition.< Round of 32 pairings were as follows: the six remaining teams participating in the 2016–17 Segunda División B and Tercera División faced the 2016–17 La Liga teams which qualified for European competitions. The six remaining teams participating in Segunda División faced five La Liga teams which did not qualify for European competitions and the remaining Europa League team from the pot 2 that was not faced with any team from the pot 1. The remaining eight La Liga teams faced each other. In matches involving teams from different league tiers, the team in the lower tier played the first leg at home. This rule will also be applied in the Round of 16, but not for the Quarter-finals and Semi-finals, in which the order of legs will be based on the luck of the draw. Round of 32 |} First leg |goals2= Zuiverloon Asensio Morata Nacho Mariano |stadium= Reino de León |location= León |attendance= 11,516 |referee= Trujillo Suárez }} |goals2= El Haddadi Medrán Bakkali |stadium= Butarque |location= Leganés |attendance= 6,781 |referee= González González }} |goals2= Reyes |stadium= Santo Domingo |location= Alcorcón |attendance= 1,687 |referee= Gil Manzano }} |goals2= Bebé Rubén Peña |stadium= El Molinón |location= Gijón |attendance= 11,806 |referee= Sánchez Martínez }} |goals2= |stadium= Benito Villamarín |location= Seville |attendance= 18,774 |referee= De Burgos Bengoetxea }} Bakambu Castillejo |stadium= Salto del Caballo |location= Toledo|attendance=4,200 |referee= Estrada Fernández }} |goals2= Ben Yedder Correa |stadium= Municipal |location= Sant Francesc Xavier |attendance= 2,416 |referee= Martínez Munuera }} Vrsaljko Carrasco Correa Roberto |stadium= El Helmántico |location= Salamanca |attendance= 15,528 |referee= Undiano Mallenco }} |stadium= La Condomina |location= Murcia |attendance=5,103 |referee=Álvarez Izquierdo }} Domínguez |goals2= |stadium= El Arcángel |location= Córdoba |attendance= 6,217 |referee= Mateu Lahoz }} |goals2= |stadium= Los Cármenes |location= Granada |attendance= 8,872 |referee= Vicandi Garrido }} |goals2= Aleñá |stadium= José Rico Pérez |location= Alicante |attendance= 14,250 |referee= Ocón Arraiz }} |goals2= I. Martínez Juanmi |stadium= José Zorrilla |location= Valladolid |attendance= 7,280 |referee= Hernández Hernández }} Aguilera |goals2= Asdrúbal Hernán |stadium= El Alcoraz |location= Huesca |attendance= 2,246 |referee= I. Iglesias Villanueva }} Santos |stadium= Nou Estadi |location= Tarragona |attendance= 3,032 |referee= Jaime Latre }} |goals2= García |stadium= El Sardinero |location= Santander |attendance= 10,661 |referee= Munuera Montero }} Second leg Rodríguez Enzo Morgado |goals2= Yeray |stadium= Santiago Bernabéu |location= Madrid |attendance= 47,656 |referee= Melero López }} |goals2= Villa |stadium= El Madrigal |location= Villarreal |attendance= 12,157 |referee= Álvarez Izquierdo }} |goals2= González |stadium= Anoeta |location= San Sebastián |attendance= 13,161 |referee= Undiano Mallenco }} Correa Juanfran Torres |goals2= Pino |stadium= Vicente Calderón |location= Madrid |attendance= 23,478 |referee= Estrada Fernández }} Santos |goals2= Piovaccari Ríos |stadium= La Rosaleda |location= Málaga |attendance= 15,351 |referee= Ocón Arraiz }} Asdrúbal |goals2= Kilian |stadium= Gran Canaria |location= Las Palmas |attendance= 10,195 |referee= Mateu Lahoz }} Vietto Ben Yedder Sarabia |goals2= Gabri |stadium= Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location= Seville |attendance= 10,930 |referee= Iglesias Villanueva }} Adrián |goals2= Rubén |stadium= Ipurua |location= Eibar |attendance= 4,085 |referee= Gil Manzano }} Romero |goals2= |stadium= El Sadar |location= Pamplona |attendance= 9,464 |referee= Del Cerro Grande }} |goals2= Machís |stadium= Mestalla |location= |attendance= 22,041 |referee= Melero López }} Luisinho Babel |goals2= Piccini |stadium= Riazor |location= A Coruña |attendance= 17,145 |referee= González González }} Rakitić Rafinha Turan Alcácer |goals2= |stadium= Camp Nou |location= Barcelona |attendance= 64,025 |referee= Munuera Montero }} |goals2= |stadium= Balaídos |location= Vigo |attendance= 9,161 |referee= Vicandi Garrido }} Sobrino Krstičić |goals2= |stadium= Mendizorrotza |location= Vitoria-Gasteiz |attendance= 11,043 |referee= Clos Gómez }} García Williams |goals2= |stadium= San Mamés |location= Bilbao |attendance= 29,633 |referee= Trujillo Suárez }} |goals2= Álvaro |stadium= RCDE Stadium |location= Cornellà de Llobregat |attendance= 9,143 |penaltyscore= 3–4 |penalties1= Piatti Aarón Gerard H. Pérez Jurado |penalties2= Rodríguez V. Pérez Plano Samu Álvaro |referee= De Burgos Bengoetxea }} Round of 16 |} First leg |goals2= Aspas Bongonda Wass Guidetti |stadium= Mestalla |location= Valencia |attendance= 33,958 |referee= Estrada Fernández }} Bebé Adrián |stadium= El Sadar |location= Pamplona |attendance= 12,651 |referee= González González }} Griezmann |stadium= Gran Canaria |location= Las Palmas |attendance= 26,032 |referee= Martínez Munuera }} Joselu |goals2= Santos Édgar |stadium= Riazor |location= A Coruña |attendance= 17,887 |referee= Hernández Hernández }} Vela Oyarzabal |goals2= Trigueros |stadium= Anoeta |location= San Sebastián |attendance= 16,414 |referee= Clos Gómez }} Varane |goals2= |stadium= Santiago Bernabéu |location= Madrid |attendance= 78,969 |referee= Mateu Lahoz }} Williams |goals2= Messi |stadium= San Mamés |location= Bilbao |attendance= 45,772 |referee= Fernández Borbalán }} Second leg Correa |goals2= Livaja M. García |stadium= Vicente Calderón |location= Madrid |attendance= 21,357 |referee= Sánchez Martínez }} |goals2= Rodríguez Alejo |stadium= Nuevo Arcángel |location= Córdoba |attendance= 10,110 |referee= Alberola Rojas }} |goals2= Oyarzabal |stadium= La Cerámica |location= Villarreal |attendance= 14,298 |referee= Fernández Borbalán }} |goals2= Arribas |stadium= Mendizorrotza |location= Vitoria-Gasteiz |attendance= 16,765 |referee= Estrada Fernández }} Neymar Messi |goals2= Saborit |stadium= Camp Nou |location= Barcelona |attendance= 71,455 |referee= Gil Manzano }} Sisto |goals2= Araújo |stadium= Balaídos |location=Vigo |attendance= 9,970 |referee= Hernández Hernández }} Jovetić Iborra |goals2= Asensio Ramos Benzema |stadium= Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location= Seville |attendance= 36,943 |referee= Undiano Mallenco }} Quarter-finals |} First leg |stadium= Santo Domingo |location= Alcorcón |attendance= 3,398 |referee= Álvarez Izquierdo }} |goals2= Aspas Jonny |stadium= Santiago Bernabéu |location= Madrid |attendance= 58,196 |referee= Fernández Borbalán }} Correa Gameiro |goals2= |stadium= Vicente Calderón |location= Madrid |attendance= 24,826 |referee= Mateu Lahoz }} |stadium= Anoeta |location= San Sebastián |attendance= 28,461 |referee= González González }} Second leg León |goals2= Giménez Juanfran |stadium= Ipurua |location= Eibar |attendance= 4,000 |referee= Jaime Latre }} Wass |goals2= Ronaldo Vázquez |stadium= Balaídos |location= Vigo |attendance= 23,491 |referee= Sánchez Martínez }} Messi L. Suárez Turan |goals2= Juanmi Willian José |stadium= Camp Nou |location= Barcelona |attendance= 58,560 |referee= Martínez Munuera }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals and final was held on 27 January 2017. |} First leg |goals2= L. Suárez Messi |stadium= Vicente Calderón |location= Madrid |attendance= 48,214 |referee= De Burgos Bengoetxea }} Second leg |goals2= Gameiro |stadium= Camp Nou |location= Barcelona |attendance= 67,734 |referee= Gil Manzano }} |goals2= |stadium= Mendizorrotza |location= Vitoria-Gasteiz |attendance= 19,307 |referee= Mateu Lahoz }} Final The draw for the final was held on 27 January 2017. |time=21:30 CEST |team1=Barcelona |score= |report=Report |team2=Alavés |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance= |referee= }} Top goalscorers As of 8 February 2017 Note: Players and teams in bold are still active in the competition. External links *Royal Spanish Football Federation website *Copa del Rey at LFP website 2016-17 1